<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dr deaths midnight runners by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428915">dr deaths midnight runners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb'>fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>danger days: the (slightly exaggerated in terms of epic-ness) lives of the fabulous killjoys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:pleading_face:, Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Origin Story, how the gang came to be, not major, so dont come here for a fab four story, the fab four arent super main characters or anything, this is just, we dont get to know them like at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the story of how the fabulous killjoys came to be, how the desert was changed forever, how culture as the zones knew it shifted for (possibly) the better. this is the story of doctor death's midnight runners</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Cherri Cola &amp; NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), newsagogo &amp; dj hot chimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>danger days: the (slightly exaggerated in terms of epic-ness) lives of the fabulous killjoys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/gifts">SemperAeternumQue</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had no right existing. The tunnels didnt have the sun, and the tunnels were totally fine. Well the tunnels weren’t perfect, the tunnels were actually pretty shit, but it wasnt the lack of sun that made them that way. The lack of sand was definitely a plus. Point one for the tunnels. Good for them.</p><p>Wearing all black in a literal desert was, in hindsight, a horrible idea. Newsie felt like she was going to pass out trying to make her way down route guano without a vehicle. No one told her it was going to be so hard to get around, but no one exactly knew to tell her either. Add that to the list of regrets newsie was starting. She was passing the time by alphabetizing them.</p><p>It wasnt every day that you saw an 11 year old by themself in the zones. There was a reason everyone said the witch had a soft spot for kids, kids in the zones were picked off like flies by dracs if not taken back for re-education. Newsie stopped dead in her tracks seeing a body off the side of the road. It looked like a child, there was no way they were older than her. They still had their mask on, it was pink with black lightning bolts on it. Newsie took it off them gently, putting it in their pocket.</p><p>Newsie felt sick being near it, but shakily stood up. They knew some things about the zones from their time as a juvie hall. There was a mailbox, newsie wasnt sure where said mailbox was but she was told if she found a mask to give it to the joys that passed through so they could bring it to the mailbox. She needed to find the mailbox.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine behind her, making newsie jump out of her skin and turn to face the noise as fast as she could still gripping the mask.</p><p>There was a man- scratch that, a boy on a motorbike with his gun drawn. He had one a mask matching the one in her hands but it seemed more delicately decorated like he spent hours instead of minutes on it. He was scowling at newsie and newsie scrambled to back away as soon a he got off his bike.</p><p>“How the hell did you get that.” the boy’s voice was dripping with venom and newsies heart stopped for a moment still backing away as he moved towards her. </p><p>“I-” newsie was shaking as she pointed to the body at the edge of the road “i-its a good thing to take masks of the dead- right?”</p><p>“The dead?” the boys eyes widened, running over to the body he tried to say something but newsie couldnt hear him, feeling out of place in the situation as she didnt even know the boys name. He cradled the kids head in his arms mumbling something as he brushed neon blue hair out of their face. After a couple moments, he stood up clutching the cross necklace he had around his neck.</p><p>“Where are you going?” newsie asked, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>“Im going back to the station.” his voice was softer, reaching out to take the mask from her. he looked her up and down before asking even quieter “do you need a ride?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride on this boys bike was fairly peaceful, surprising newsie. She had learned his name was cherri cola, that he worked for a radio station, and that she would be safe going back with him. He seemed nice but frantic, though newsie still couldnt decipher his relationship (if any) with the fallen joy from the side of the road. She was on edge, to say the least.</p><p>When the bike had finally stopped newsie found herself in front of what looked to be a heavily graffitied shed. Cherri didnt seem too put off by the state of the place so newsie tried to appear like it was normal as well, though that was hard to do.</p><p>To say it was a shed would be a little bit of an understatement, though it did have very shed like qualities. It looked more like it was made out of plywood than anything else, but the so called building was also too big to really be called a shack.</p><p>It was weird. Thats what it was.</p><p>“Pony- chimp- you in here?” cherri called out, peeking his head through the door after parking his bike. Newsie could hear people from inside answer but couldnt tell what they were saying, settling for following cherri inside.</p><p>The inside was more confusing than the outside. The first room the two entered there was another kid- what was it with all of these kids around?- that looked to be around newsies age. They had straight black hair that only went to their chin, but it didnt look like it had been brushed in literal years. They glanced up from what they were doing at a beat-up coffee table in the center of a makeshift kitchen.</p><p>“Hey whore- whos the new kid?” the kid had a high voice, and put down their paint brush. They had been painting lighting bolts on the blue motorcycle helmet on the table. It looked super fucking cool to newsie.</p><p>“This is. . .” cherri frowned, looking back at newsie.</p><p>“Newsagogo.” newsie clarified, her hands deep in her pockets. “My name is newsagogo.”</p><p>“This is newsie- she’s gonna be staying here for a bit, here” cherri handed the pink mask over to the kid who froze, hesitating taking it.</p><p>“. . .who’s is that?” their voice was smaller “it. . .it better not be party’s- you said you were going to watch out for him. for all of them.”</p><p>“No, its neonfucks.” cherri said, also speaking quieter “found them on the side of route guano. I knew they left by themself but i. . .i wanted a happier ending.”</p><p>“So you brought this random girl to replace them” the kid narrowed their eyes, their deminer changing instantly.</p><p>“Pony thats not-”</p><p>“You’re fucking ridiculous cola.” ‘pony’ got up from the table, not taking the mask and storming to a back room. Newsie felt more than ever like she really shouldnt be there, but cherri just gave a flash of an apologetic smile to newsie and rushed after them- leaving the mask on the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments would be appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newsie had sat down at the table, so tense her jaw hurt. She could hear the two arguing through the walls but tried to keep her attention glued to the table in front of her. It was covered in stains and paint splatters, clearly worn, newsie wasnt sure how the group had even managed to get a hold of it. Or how big the group was come to think of it. </p><p>A girl walked into the room, blond hair with pink tips in a messy bun on her head. She was holding a gorilla mask and tossed it on one of the counters, plopping down across from newsie in a wobbly chair.</p><p>“You’re new, or i forgot you- i mean if i did quote on quote forget you no i didnt i totally know who you are but if you’re new hi!” she was speaking fast and grinned at newsie, who barely processed half of what the girl had said “im hot chimp- dj hot chimp actually. Well not dj yet. Soon to be dj hot chimp!”</p><p>“. . .” newsie blinked “. . .im newsagogo.”</p><p>“Destroya thats a cool name- i wish i had that cool of a name” hot chimp seemed to get distracted with the cuff of her pink leather jacket for a second.  “You seem like a tunnel rat- are you a juviehall? If you are dont go telling the doc that, he’ll make fun of you for it.”</p><p>“The. . .doc?” newsie looked confused, sitting up a little more.</p><p>“Yeah! Doctor death-defying- the one and only” she was still grinning, so wide in fact that newsie could see she had a couple of teeth missing. “He does radio out here- well he’s going to. He said that i cant tell anyone but he’s gonna let me dj before cherri- isnt that shiny?”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure” newsie tried to give a polite smile, but chimp seemed to tell something was off.</p><p>“Are you sad? Cherri gets sad a lot- im really good at cheering him up.” she jumped out of her seat “do you wanna see a magic trick? Im not to good at magic but i can try for you- or do you want a cool book? Kobra gave me one about snakes! It just gots pictures but its still super cool!”</p><p>“Im okay” newsie almost laughed as chimp climbed onto her seat.</p><p>“I could preform a play for you?” chimp could tell she was really getting newsie to smile, despite newsie still trying to feel bad about everything. “Me and pone’s make up the best ones! We do this one called romeo and juliett- its about this guy and this girl and like they are from different families and they get in this epic blaster duel!”</p><p>“I dont think thats how the story goes” newsie giggled as hot chimp got down from her chair.</p><p>“Of course thats how it goes- me and pony preform it all the time.” she seemed to stumble on the word ‘preform’ for a moment. “Maybe you just dont understand theatre.”</p><p>“Well i saw a real live copy of romeo and juliet- maybe you dont understand theatre.” hot chimp stuck her tongue out at newsie and newsie stuck hers out right back. </p><p>“I understand everything- well not everything but most things. I bet you cant even shoot a blaster tunnel rat.” </p><p>That was true, newsie didnt even own a blaster, but her mind got ahead of her.</p><p>“I can totally shoot a blaster- i bet i could even do it better than you.”</p><p>“Do you even have a zapper on you?” chimp asked, making a face.</p><p>“. . .no. . .i. . .lost mine.”</p><p>“You lost yours?”</p><p>“I lost mine.”</p><p>“Alright- well i got an extra from the run today so you can borrow it” chimps smile turned more kind, handing it over “but im still gonna beat your ass out at target practice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welcome back to: give me attention or i'll cry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im love this story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turns out, newsagogo couldnt learn how to shoot a blaster better than chimp in less than ten minutes. Surprising to her at least. It wasnt that she really thought she could- but come on newsie at least thought she would be able to at least hit the target.</p><p>Newsie was barely able to get the gun to shoot let alone aim. Chimp laughed at her efforts, touching her arms to help her aim. It didnt help by much.</p><p>“Come on dust angel- you just gotta try a little harder” chimp tried to encourage newsie, holding their arm up.</p><p>“Im trying as hard as i can!” newsie exclaimed, throwing down the blaster suddenly. “You probably gave me a broken blaster-”</p><p>Chimp bursted out laughing at newsies struggle when an engine roared in the distance. Chimps head snapped up for a moment before grinning again, running back to the front of the building. Newsie was confused but ran after her to see a large white van.</p><p>It had a large better living symbol on it, the pitch black smile engraved in newsies mind from her time under the city. The only thing that eased her worries somewhat was the fact that the logo had been crossed out with red paint.</p><p>“Hot chimp, dear, can you make sure my wheelchair is near the front room? My legs are ghosting me today” newsie heard a man's voice from the front of the car and saw chimp salute to the person inside, rushing to go back in the building. The man got out of the front seat, holding a cane to steady himself after he got out of the car. He glanced back at her, pulling on a brown leather jacket from in the car.</p><p>“You must be newsagogo, yeah?” he asked as newsie got closer “cherri told me on the waves- you dont got nothing to be afraid of, by the way.”</p><p>Newsie realized she had been staring at the brace on his knee and her eyes flickered up to meet his fast. “Sorry- just never saw anything like that in the city”</p><p>He nodded, looking her over “you’re from the tunnels.”</p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying that-”</p><p>“You’re wearing all black in a desert, hon,” he laughed “we need to get you some better clothes.”</p><p>“Whats with all of your guys’ clothes?” newsie asked, making a face “all the joys i saw wore brown and stuff not. . .” she gestured at the mans bright green shirt.</p><p>“What we’re doing here is different- we call those folks neutrals. They aint fighting against mom and dad but they arent working for them either.“</p><p>“But isnt it good that they arent working for them?”</p><p>The man had to stop to think for a moment before answering “its more. . .complicated than that. They dont think what we’re doing is right, fighting against blind and all that. They think its better to just get away- but im sure eventually this desert will have a change of heart. For now all we can do is stay safe- hey, i think we have an extra jacket or something to replace that zip up of yours, fancy coming inside?”</p><p>Newsie nodded and the man went into the building, expecting newie to follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i would love comments this is my favourite thing to write atm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dee,” cherri gave more of a shy grin, looking up from the kitchen table “been waiting for you to get back- i can cook tonight?”</p><p>“You dont have to kid” ‘dee’ replied, returning the smile. Newsie had followed him back into the station, which didnt seem as tense as before. Hot chimp was running around from room to room looking for something, but dee stopped her by her shoulder.</p><p>“I found this in the ride” he handed her a larger pink hair clip that had a bow on it and she looked ecstatic to see it again. “Thought you might have lost it, also picked up more hair dye by the way- doesnt seem like anyones found our stash yet.”</p><p>“Your stash?” newsie asked, looking at dee strangely.</p><p>“There are still a bunch of buildings out here hon, we found a. . .wall greens” dee struggled to pronounce for a moment “out near zone five, gots a whole bunch of useful stuff. . .no walls though. . .or  vegetables”</p><p>“I thought they all got destroyed” newsie was even more confused, looking down.</p><p>“Did you hear that from batt city?” hot chimp spoke up “they lie a whole lot there”</p><p>“Did party and kobra come back with you?” cherri asked suddenly, cutting into the group's conversation from the table.</p><p>“No, he and kobra are with tommy for now” dee assured, going over to where the boy was. “They are going to find some more food for us, hopefully something from the settlement near here. Hey, look at me okay? tommy’s a good shot, the two are going to be perfectly safe.”</p><p>“. . .okay” cherri mumbled, looking back down “just what happened with-”</p><p>“We couldnt control that” dee was sitting at the table next to cherri at that point, his face filled with as much pain as cherri’s “they left in the middle of the night, and we can go on all day about what ifs but we gotta. . .we gotta work towards it not happening again.”</p><p>“I just want everyone to be safe” newsie could hear him whisper, putting his head on the table.</p><p>“I know, kid” dee brushed some hair out of cherri’s eyes “but hey, keep running alright? Newsie needs some new threads, can you help her find some?”</p><p>Cherri nodded, whipping at his eyes for a moment before getting up and attempting to give newsie a smile. “Come with me- i bet pony can find you something real cool if we ask her.”</p><p>She followed cherri in silence, his breathing seeming heavier but he kept a smile on his face as he knocked on the door frame of one of the back rooms. No one responded and he sighed slightly, walking in.</p><p>“Show pone’s, are you in here?” he asked, looking around before his eyes landed on the kid with the black hair sitting with their knees pulled to their chest on the bed. The room seemed like as much of a mess as the kitchen, like if someone cut out different descriptions of bedrooms through out the years and glued them together on a page.</p><p>“Im here” they spoke softly, not looking at the two “i didnt take your book if thats why you’re here.”</p><p>“. . .no, no thats not. . .why im here” he rubbed the back of his neck “the doc wants us to get newsie some new clothes, think we got any that would fit her in the closet?”</p><p>Show pony’s face lit up and they got off the bed, scrambling to the closet “oh! We have a bunch of jackets in here- and some other fun stuff! What do you want?”</p><p>“I dont really know-” newsie admitted before getting interrupted again.</p><p>“Oh we have a lot of that!” show pony opened the closet door, revealing a large pile of clothes on the floor of it despite there being shelves and hangers. They were pulling out random things, throwing them to the side. There was a green jacket, bright yellow pants, none of it looked like it would go together but they handed the pile to newsie once they were done.</p><p>“This will look perfect on you!” pony beamed, trying to get newsie to take the clothing pile.</p><p>“. . .are you sure?”</p><p>“One hundred percent positive!”</p><p>Newsie took the clothes, looking at them strangely for a moment, but went to one of the other back rooms to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comment or i will literally eat you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clothes pony picked out for newsie were, in newsies mind, the best things they had ever wore. Newsies black zip up and black leggings were long forgotten the second newsie put on the new clothes. The bright green jacket and yellow leggings went nicely together, and newsie had fun experimenting with the fish net long sleeve pony had snuck into the pile. </p><p>Back when they were a juviehall people would have told her the choice of clothing was the ugliest thing they had ever seen, but newsie couldnt care now that she was out in the desert. If she knew this was how being a joy was she would have left as soon as she could have.</p><p>Well she wasnt quite a joy, newsie had to remind herself. At least this group wasnt anyway. They had all seemed very adamant that they weren't so-called ‘neutrals’ though newsie still didnt understand what that meant.</p><p>None the less when newsie had finally got herself situated she came back out to the main room to see pony, cherri, dee, and hot chimp wait for her. </p><p>Pony was practically beaming, coming over to make sure that everything was okay with the jacket but newsie brushed her off.</p><p>“Do you like it?” they asked, fidgeting with their hands.</p><p>“I love it- i didnt realize you could wear so much colour.” newsie admitted, her own hands going in the cuffs of her jacket.</p><p>“Well i think it looks shiny!” chimp encouraged from where she set.</p><p>“. . .it doesnt look shiny to me?” newsie frowned, checking the sleeves of her new jacket. Pony’s demeanor changed quickly and they sat back down, looking a lot less excited than before at newsies words.</p><p>“Its the shiniest fucking thing ever-” cherri also seemed offended and newsie couldnt for the life of her figure out why.</p><p>“Maybe newsie just doesnt understand what you are saying” dee prompted from where he was sitting “newsie, hon, did people in the tunnels ever talk about things like that?”</p><p>Newsie shook her head “not unless it was metal- am i just not seeing something???”</p><p>“Does anyone want to explain what pony meant to newsie?” dee seemed to be trying to get everyone to calm down, though pony still looked extremely upset. He was more patient than adults in the tunnels from what newsie could tell, which eased her anxiety slightly.</p><p>Cherri raised his hand politely before blurting out “it means like what somethings really fucking cool so you gotta show people!”</p><p>Dee looked like he needed a nap but nodded “we have to get better at explaining things, okay? More people are coming out from the city and they aren't gonna know everything so we gotta be willing to teach them.”</p><p>The kids nodded, pony still gripping one of her wrists slightly. Cherri looked like he was going to say something else but another engine could be heard outside and group rushed to go see who had come to the station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please say what you think in the comments at this point im begging for comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the one where the venom brothers show up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three people newsie didnt recognize who got out of the second vehicle parked outside the station. The sun was already starting to go down, god the day had passed quickly. There were two boys who walked up to the group, one had bright red hair that made newsies eyes hurt and the other with normal hair but a bright red jacket he looked to be hiding in.</p><p>The kid with the red jacket was staying back with the other adult who had also gotten out, whereas the boy with bright hair ran over to cherri trying to shove him into the sand.</p><p>“Leave me alone dumbass-” cherri protested, laughing and trying to push the boy away.</p><p>“Not a chance! Maybe dont steal my blaster next time-” the boy had successfully gotten cherri down. The adult that was back with the other kid was smiling fondly but dee looked incredibly tired, as if this happened every day.</p><p>“I didnt touch your shit party- your blaster is a piece of shit anyway why would i want it-”</p><p>The two continued to fight, hot chimp encouraging them from where she was sitting on the ledge of the porch. Pony didnt seem to care, going over to the other kid and grinning.</p><p>“Did you get what i asked for?” pony asked, practically vibrating in place.</p><p>“Dont worry about it, i got you the stuff” he was speaking quieter, reaching into his jacket. The inside of the jacket must have had a pocket on it because the boy pulled out two cans of neon spray paint and a bottle of glitter.</p><p>Pony jumped and wrapped him in a hug whispering something in his ear that newsie couldnt make out.</p><p>Cherri seemed to have gotten away from ‘party’, going over to where the new adult and dee had been talking away from the rest of the kids. He frowned at something he heard, the two still not realizing that cherri could hear. When the other adult realized he hit dee’s arm slightly and the two of them stopped talking as fast as they could.</p><p>“Hey kids- you wanna come inside?” the other adult asked “i need some help cooking-”</p><p>Hot chimp and cherri almost instantly ran inside, arguing being heard through the open door. Party got up from the sand, dusting his pants off and showing a grin to pony along with the thumbs up. Pony just flipped him off which caused party to gasp dramatically.</p><p>“Doc, pony is being super mean to me you should ground them-”</p><p>“Thats a lie and you know it whore!”</p><p>“Oh my witch, who taught pone’s the word whore-” the other boy groaned, his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“I’ll fucking obliterate you twink!” pony’s voice cracked halfway through their words.</p><p>“YOU’RE NINE-” pony stuck their tongue out at the boy, not answering.</p><p>Dee just walked back into the station and the four trailed in behind him, party and pony still giving each other rude looks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:pleading_face:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>plots finally kicking innnn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food wasnt exactly good. Newsie was starving so it got points for being food, but she could have swore none of them had ever touched a cook book in their lives. It was some sort of soup, maybe chicken broth with some canned vegetables in it but newsie just ate without thinking about it. There were spices all over the counter but. . .newsie wasnt going to think about it.</p><p>The two adults had left the room, all the kids were sitting at the one shitty table in the middle of the kitchen. Party and the boy who’s name newsie had yet to learn were sitting close to each other, the boys head on party’s shoulder while they ate.</p><p>It was unnaturally quiet, newsie guessed it was because they had been told what happened to neonfuck (what kind of fucking name is that). </p><p>“I um. . .i have more not great news” cherri spoke up after a moment, causing everyone to stare at him. Newsie felt her stomach drop- how much more bad newsie could there be for this group?? “I heard what tommy and the doc were talking about.”</p><p>“Yeah?” party gave a weird look “what were they saying?”</p><p>“We um. . .we’re running out of bread.” it was newsies turn to make a face, she hadnt seen bread in the entire room no shit they were out. “So those two might have to start eating um power pup.”</p><p>All the kids were looking down at that, no one continuing to eat.</p><p>“So we eat less. Ration. Helium wars style, right?” party suggested, sitting up straighter “they shouldnt have to eat dog food when we have real food.” </p><p>“Dee’s not gonna let us do that though” pony mumbled</p><p>“We do it behind his back.” dj hot chimp was tuned into the conversation for once “he cant stop us- what if we just say there was extra soup?”</p><p>“Milkshakes, okay” the boy on partys shoulder rubbed at his eyes</p><p>“Kobra and pony are the youngest, they need more food than me and you party” cherri stated, glancing around the table. “We’ll figure it out next meal.”</p><p>“Tommy’s going on a supplies run tomorrow. Some of us should go help him.” hot chimp pushed her bowl away from her. “Party, cherri, and newsie can. Newsies used to being a neutral anyway cause she’s a fucking tunnel rat she’ll fit right in”</p><p>“Right.” newsie crossed her arms, her cheeks burning “i dont see you fighting better living industries either. How are you not a neutral?”</p><p>“Witch, it was just a joke dust angel-” </p><p>“Okay, guys, dont take your shirt off or nothing” cherri interrupted, giving chimp a look. “Lets just finish dinner before we kill each other, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>neutral time babuyyyyy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride to the so called ‘neutral settlement’ was way too hot. The car was an oven, even though newsie didnt have her jacket on she was sweating buckets. Party was lucky and got to ride shot gun with tommy but the other three were crammed in the back.</p><p>Tommy had more of a minivan than anything else, but he had supplies in the back of the minivan so the kids were forced to sit in the front row of the back seats. Fucking wonderful.</p><p>Cherri and hot chimp were tapping things on each others legs but newsie wasnt sure what they were doing. She had heard about morse code but she never actually learned it. It was forbidden in the city and thats where most of her knowledge came from.</p><p>“Right, okay, we’re almost there kids.” tommy was anxiously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in front of him. “Please let me do the talking, we dont want an incident like last time.”</p><p>The whole car seemed to look at party who looked like he didnt think he had done anything wrong in his life.</p><p>“I'm supposed to pick up some candy for kobra, us four can go do that while you handle the serious things?” cherri suggested, taking off his seatbelt. </p><p>“Thats so fucking lame you lawyer, i wanted to help get food-” hot chimp protested, glaring at him.</p><p>“I think cola’s idea is wonderful” tommy glanced back through the mirror. “I also need some thread, chimp can you help me do that? Cherri probably wouldnt be able to find it he’s too scattered when we go to markets.”</p><p>Cherri made a face at tommy but hot chimp grinned giving a thumbs up “i can do that!”</p><p>“Alright, stay together, dont get ghosted, dont ghost anyone else, dont catch anything on fire. Think you guys can manage that much?” tommy asked once the car had stopped.</p><p>Newsie stared out the window at all the half demolished buildings that made up a collage of a town. There were some people walking around, there were some booths up selling fruit and other colourful foods newsie had never seen before.</p><p>“Im sure we can” party said confidently before opening his door and ending up getting his foot caught on something, landing face first into the sand before rolling on his back laughing.</p><p>The rest of the group got out, heading towards the buildings. People were giving newsie weird looks, probably aimed at her clothes she still had from when pony picked stuff for her. The people were wearing browns and tans, they looked almost as normal as everyone in the city. Definitely not what newsie was expecting to see in the zones.</p><p>Cherri lead the group of kids off to a different area than tommy went, heading toward the more suburban areas. Definitely not where tommy told the group to go.</p><p>“Cherri- what are we doing?” party asked, pulling on his sleeve “the markets over there dumbass-”</p><p>“Well we arent going to the market fuck face.”</p><p>“Then where are we going?” chimp looked slightly concerned</p><p>“Did you ever stop to think about these towns? How they keep existing? There has to be some kids around here i wanna make some friends.”</p><p>“I thought we were friends” chimp stared at the ground.</p><p>“You can have more than one friend.”</p><p>“But these are new friends- are you replacing us?” party asked harshly</p><p>“No im not- we can all be friends with the kids here.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet but when cherri continued to walk the group followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i would literally die for comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newsie was intrigued, she never really thought about how the towns out in the zones worked. She forgot there would be kids that fully grew up in the desert, she was just so used to how the tunnels worked.</p><p>The buildings looked mostly empty, the cracked streets silent. Cherri put a hand out for the group to stop walking suddenly. Looking over his shoulder, newsie could see a shadow moving in the alley they were about to walk past.</p><p>Before any of them could say something a kid jumped out of the alley, holding what looked to be a gun. They were laughing though, and managed to get out.</p><p>“F-freeze trespassers-” they almost dropped their gun, which newsie could tell was really just wood which caused the other kids to put their hands down. “I, the great jetstar, am going to stop you.”</p><p>“jet star doesnt sound like a neutral name.” party said bluntly, his hand going off his raygun.</p><p>“Well i might not be a neutral.” jet star was bitting on their lip suddenly.</p><p>“You live in a neutral town though- how old are you?” chimp had her hands shoved in her pockets, looking them up and down.</p><p>“I’m 14 as of next week.”</p><p>Chimp made a face “whoa thats a lot of years- im only ten-”</p><p>“You’re ten and get to run around the zones??? Thats so not fair im not even allowed to leave this town half the time-”</p><p>“Well we are joys, so we can do whatever we want.” party sounded proud of the fact, crossing his arms “which means we can go where ever we want.”</p><p>“Well everyone here’s a joy too, and they dont let us have any fun.”</p><p>“We’re gonna be a different kinda joy- we havent figured out a name yet.” cherri explained, now grinning. “But its gonna be so fucking shiny.”</p><p>“You need a real cool name to go with it- oh! Space! Space joys!” jet suggested, her wooden gun long forgotten on the pavement.</p><p>“I dunno if i like that- hot pink joys!” chimp spoke up</p><p>Everyone thought for a moment before the silence was broken.</p><p>“. . .how about kill-joys?” party asked, looking over the group “thats a hella cool word- and we all got guns too-”</p><p>“Killjoys make some noise!” cherri yelled, echoing through the empty streets. Chimp and party did the same thing, eventually convincing newsie to join in on the yelling.</p><p>Of course, when you start screaming in a small town people will hear and come to see what was going on. Adults were walking toward the ground and jet star gave a tiny but stressed smile.</p><p>“Shit- i gotta blast- im not supposed to be talking to you guys- um keep running-” and with that jet star was back down the alley, leaving the other kids to face tommy who was coming with the other adults.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>give me COMMENTS im an attention WHORE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where have you four been?” tommy narrowed his eyes at the group, newsie shifting on her feet a everyone else looked anywhere but him. The other adults that had followed were dispersed, as if they werent surprised the four were the ones causing the issues. “I swear, you kids run off at least once a week- witch give me strength.”</p><p>“. . .s-sorry. . .” cherri was tense, staring at a rock on the ground.</p><p>“No- no cherri im not. . .mad at you” tommy ran a hand through his hair “im just- concerned. Worried. I thought something had happened to you guys when i couldnt find you at the market area.”</p><p>“We would have been fine if something had-” party tried to defend, moving in front of cherri. “We’re practically grown up by now you dont gotta watch us all the time-”</p><p>“Well, im going to. You’re fresh out of luck kid” tommy crossed his arms. “Just because you have a gun doesnt mean you can protect yourself out here. Cant shoot all your problems.”</p><p>“You can if your problems are dracs.” chimp seemed to nod along with party, though cherri looked uncomfortable with the entire conversation. After a deep breath tommy had given up and went to walk back to the car, the rest following him.</p><p>There was a lot of supplies in the back of the minivan; a couple boxes of food (though newsie now suspected most of it might be dog food), a box full of miscellaneous wires and such which newsie couldnt figure out from just looking, and some new clothes. The boxes were mostly stacked on one side of the back van, and the kids piled in like they did before.</p><p>“When we get back to the station, i reckon death’s gonna need some help with setting up the stuff we got today.” tommy commented, breaking the silence “he didnt want me to tell you guys but we should be getting the airwaves up and running by next month if we can help it.”</p><p>Chimp sat forward fast in her seat, now grinning “like- like really?”</p><p>“Thats so fucking shiny- do we get turns on the air?” cherri was also grinning, tapping his fingers on his legs “dee said i could show off some poetry i wrote-”</p><p>“You write poetry?” party asked, glancing back from the front seat “since when?”</p><p>“I started to a week ago” cherri’s eyes were now fixed on the floor of the car “but i didnt um- i didnt show none of you guys. Didnt want to be made fun of.”</p><p>“Aw cherri- no one’ll make fun of you” chimp claimed sweetly before adding “even if they did they would be dead before they could leave the area.”</p><p>Tommy seemed started at such a revelation but party nodded seriously “they will hit the sand if we hear about it.”</p><p>“Oh wow are we almost at the station already-” tommy tried to cut the kids off from making further death threats, pointing at the station showing up over the horizon.</p><p>The group jumped out of the car the second they could, newsie trailing behind a little while the others went to go bother dee, kobra, and pony who were sitting on the deck.</p><p>“Hey, newsagogo, can you help me with these?” tommy asked her, picking up one of the closer boxes.</p><p>Newsie nodded and tommy walked back to the station with the box he had and a promise to come back in a second. Newsie rubbed at her eyes a moment, god she was fucking tired, then went to pick up one of the cardboard boxes. She expected it to be as heavy as it was- what she didnt expect was to find two more kids who were hiding behind the boxes, one jet star and the other a kid newsie had never seen before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are nearing the end of this fic hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last chapter guys holy shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jet?” newsie leaned forward, staring wide eyed at the two kids “i thought you said you couldnt leave your town? Who’s that?”</p><p>“Thats- its complicated.” jet crossed her arms “we arent allowed to leave the town. But we did.”</p><p>“Arent you gonna get in trouble?” newsie had moved so she was sitting on the floor of the car with the other two “you have to go back at some point-”</p><p>“No. no we arent going back. Not unless we are forced to.” the other kid newsie didnt know stated, their eyes watery “and no one can force us anymore.”</p><p>“We were hoping to stay here” jet told newsie, but had kept her eyes on the other grabbing their hand. “We can be killjoys too right? I dont think you guys said any rules-”</p><p>Newsie thought for a moment “well to be a killjoy you have to be nice. And cool. And you are both of those things. I think party knows the rules- im new to being a killjoy as well. We can learn together!”</p><p>“Newsie?” she could hear someone, tommy she thought, call her name. “You good out there? I didnt think the boxes were too heavy-”</p><p>All three of the kids froze.</p><p>“Im fine- got distracted i’ll be there in a minute-” newsie called out, her voice shaking slightly. She then whispered “dee and tommy are really nice, i think they’ll let you be killjoys.”</p><p>“But what if they send us back?” the other asked suddenly. </p><p>“Ghoul, ghoul look at me” jet mumbled, grabbing both their hands “we arent going to go back. Not now, not ever. Not even if they try to make us.”</p><p>“Dee’s not gonna send you away” newsie said with more confidence than she had “they took me in the other day, and i was allowed to stay.”</p><p>The three got pulled out of the conversation by a familiar fire truck red haired boy running up.</p><p>“Dee-” party was panting “dee said we have to go inside for dinner- who are they- jet how are you- whats happening-”</p><p>“We want to be killjoys.” jet sat up straighter. </p><p>Party gave a weird look, then remembrance flashed in his eyes “Oh! Right! Well i dunno we have a lot of killjoys already.”</p><p>“i'll give up my place as a killjoy so jet could try being one-” newsie cut in “we can trade every other day!”</p><p>“Thats not how it works once you’re a killjoy you stay one-”</p><p>“Well who says thats how it works we never wrote down any rules or nothing maybe you are just being rude-”</p><p>“Fine we can all be killjoys-” party gave in, also sitting in the back of the truck “but if we have a big group we’re gonna need a leader. I ca-”</p><p>“Cherri can be the leader!” newsie grinned “he’s super smart, right?”</p><p>“What no-”</p><p>“I agree, cherri should be the leader” jet was also grinning.</p><p>“We can have a vote when we get inside-” party protested. “But tommy’s gonna go mental if we dont get these boxes in there.”</p><p>The group got out of the back of the truck, party helping newsie lift the boxes that she needed as they went back inside to face dee and tommy.</p><p>To say that the two adults were surprised to see more kids was an understatement, though cherri and chimp seemed excited to see jet again. Once the boxes were set down dee cleared their throat, looking over the two kids.</p><p>“Right, im assuming one of these trouble makers offered you a place to stay?” they asked, smiling fondly “im doctor death defying, these kids are my midnight runners.”</p><p>“We’re trying to set up a radio station!” hot chimp interrupted, bouncing on her toes.</p><p>“We’re just here to be killjoys” ghoul spoke up, glancing around the room “it seems more fun than just being a joy-”</p><p>“. . .a ‘killjoy’?” dr death looked over at cherri and party who smiled innocently back at dee “can anyone explain to me where that came from or?”</p><p>“Its because we’re super cool! Shinier than normal joys!” show pony was on tommys shoulders. “And party said thats a cooler name!”</p><p>Dee gave a confused look to tommy who just laughed. “. . .killjoys it is then. Me and tommy need to talk, can you guys try to find these two some new threads?”</p><p>“Oh! I can!!!” show pony scrambled down, running to a back room.</p><p>“I never got your names” dee said after a moment, causing jet to speak for both of them.</p><p>“Im jet star and thats fun ghoul.” she looked proud of the names, her arms crossed but a grin on her face “we didnt like our old names so we picked new ones.”</p><p>Dee smiled slightly at the names “okay, well you should get to the backroom before pony picks you out a clown suit or something.”</p><p>The rest of the kids raced to the back room, party saying something about the fact he could get there faster than jet before the chaos.</p><p>“Okay- okay stand back everyone-” show pony commanded, the room getting a little crowded. “I found some really shiny jackets for the two of you-”</p><p>Pony handed over the jackets, one blue and one green. Jet took the blue one, grinning at how it looked, while ghoul tried on the green one. All while this was happening, pony was digging around for something else in the desk next to the closet door.</p><p>“I found it party!” party went over to where pony was, taking the paper out of their hands.</p><p>“Okay- listen up everyone” party’s voice echoed slightly at the end, for the first time ever the kids going quiet. “We’re the first killjoys, yeah? We need to write down rules for it so everyone knows what happening.”</p><p>“I think the first rule should be you have to be cooler than cherri-” kobra said softer, mischief behind his voice. </p><p>“Hey no wait a minute why do i always get targeted-”</p><p>“We need a group name first. Something to write on the front of the rule book.” jet said matter of factly “i think we should be the orbiting killjoys.”</p><p>“. . .i dont know what that word means does anyone else have any ideas-” party spoke after a moment of silence. Everyone else was quiet as well, thinking.</p><p>“The fabulous killjoys.” newsie broke the silence, sitting on the ground. “We could be the fabulous killjoys.”</p><p>“Thats a dumb name-” cherri protested.</p><p>“You’re a dumb name!” newise and cherri continued to argue while pony wrote down ‘the rules of the fabulous killjoys’ on the first page of paper in glitter pen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know if i should write a second fic of this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please give me attention</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>